


[Podfic]Turning Circles

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [29]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spinning</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Turning Circles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turning Circles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143012) by [innie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innie/pseuds/innie). 



> Created for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IV.m4b).

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5BFirefly%5DTurningCircles.mp3)


End file.
